


Kakashi Oneshots

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Different AUs, Districts, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Low Self Esteem, Metamorphosis, Other, Probably some oneshots, Time Travel, all that jazz, coworker relationships, has trouble expressing emotions, including the smutty ones, says one thing but means the other, student teacher relationship, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: HA HA! They said I could never teach a ninja to love!...NU NINJA NUUUUUUU





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip chapters one and two, they’re old and... the cringe ,,

There he was, leaning against a tree in the shade.

"Sensei!!" You shouted, running towards him, but he didn't give you any acknowledgement and kept reading his book.

"Hey Sensei?"

Once again he ignored you, flipping the pages as you poked his arm repeatedly.

"Sensei I-" he shut his book and turned his head to you with irritation clearly shown in his eye.

"You what." He muffled, and you glanced down, poking your index fingers together.

"Well I- it was- stupid idea. Never mind, sorry Sensei." You went to turn around but he grabbed your shoulder.

"Well now you've got me interested. What was your idea?" He asked boredly, sounding a lot like a dull teacher.

"I said never mind." You squeaked out, pushing his hand off of your shoulder and trying to run off somewhere but he just wouldn't allow it as he quickly moved in front of you, causing you to bounce off his chest.

"No. You bothered me for it, so I want to know." 

"It was nothing!" You yelped, trying to get around him but he stuck his arm out and caught you.

"Just tell me."

"I'd rather not!" You yelled, becoming uncomfortable and squirming under his tight grasp.

"Why not?"

You stopped struggling and slumped over into him, which must have caught him off guard as he fell backwards onto a wall, holding you tighter than before as he braced your fall.

"..." your face was buried in his vest and his chin rested on the top of your head, holding himself there lightly.

"When will you warm up to me?" He whispered, and you found your hands clutching his tightly wound arms.

You sat like that for a while, in his embrace but dying to get out as you hated to be touched at all.

"Please let go." You whispered on the verge of tears. He did so cautiously and let you run off even though it slightly hurt his feelings, not understanding why you wouldn't just...

Quietly and swiftly he jumped through trees and on roof tops following you but doing so in the least noticeable way possible as he followed you out the gates of the village and into the forest where you stopped and leaned against a tree, panting for air.

"You can't, they'll leave us again. You can't trust anyone." You babbled, clutching your hands into fists.

"And why is it so sickening when I crave being happy." 

He glared his eye in confusion. Usually his student was happy and bright. What were they keeping from him?

"I can't. I can't feel this way for you. I can't be happy."

His eye widened.

"I can't love you."

With the blink of his eye he had already pinned you down to the forest bed, surprising not only you but himself as he realized what he was doing.

He was kissing you.

With muffled squeaks his face turned bright red at your thrashing under him, but then even more so when you stopped and dug your nails into his clothed back desperate to deepen the kiss shock he instantly plunged his tongue into your mouth and you both fought each other with as much forse as you could muster, pouring every single confusing emotion into your kiss which was more of a battle then a sign of affection.

When he pulled away it left a thin line of saliva connecting your slightly open mouths and heat radiated from both of your panting bodies as he pushed himself back down, lips crashing together in another intense battle between conflicted emotions.

Slowly his hand found its way around your top and his leg wedged its way between your legs and you squirmed against him fording a moan to free itself from his throat.

"I..."

Voices were coming closer and he glared down at you, pulling his mask back up.

"This isn't over yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inu! Cursed Kakashi x Reader

Barking woke you, probably coming from one of your annoying-ly hot- neighbor's dogs. But it was night and you needed sleep, so you slipped on some pants and barged out the door, only to trip over something fluffy.

"Sorry!" You peeped as the dog yelped, whimpering in pain.

Blood tracked your porch steps, and you turned to the dog.

"Oh my god... are you- I'll take care of your wounds so please don't bite me!" Even though the dog couldn't understand your words you talked to it anyways, walking toward him cautiously.

"Is this, okay...?" Your hands wrapped under it's armpits, and it let out a small whimper.

"Okay, I'm going to take you in now, alright?" You curled the silver dog in your arms, pressing it against your chest and struggling to close the door behind you.

"Okay, bathroom it is. I'll wash you, get the dirt and blood off of you."

Without complaint, he laid there while you drew a warm bath, turning with a smile in hopes to give some sort of comfort.

"Here we go." You picked it up gently and set it's bottom half in first, which revealed 'it' to be a him, as his long tufts of spike fur flattened.

A small whine came from the dog as he caught you looking and you blushed, turning away and babbling an apology.

"Hope you think I smell good, because your about to smell a lot like me." You grabbed a bottle of (flavor/smell) shampoo and conditioner, putting a bit in your hand and lathering it into his fur. He was quiet after, allowing you to massage the nape of his neck all the way down to his butt.

"Ouch, that's a bad gash." You winced as you saw it on his left hind leg.

"I can't wrap it because it will get infected, but I can give you an ice pack." You wrapped him in a towel, and carried the now flat-haired dog to the kitchen, pulling out a few pieces of ice and putting it in a bag inside of a washcloth.

'Whiiine'

You continued to dry him, and smiled lightly.

"You're a vocal one huh."

He whimpered again, nudging your hand.

"You know, you look a lot like my neighbor." You whispered, scratching your head sheepishly as you remembered his intense black eye.

"Part of the jonin, much to important to notice a boring girl like me." The dog's eyes followed you as you moved back and forth, turning slightly to look at him.

"And pretty soon you'll leave me too." You whispered so lowly that his dog ears barely heard in.

His ears flattened against his head as he saw the sadness in your eyes, staring into his with a small smile that failed to mask your emotions.

"Oh, you're sweet." You bent over and planted a kiss on his nose, and he fluttered his eye in surprise, frozen in position at the friendly act.

Putting the ice bag in one hand and carrying him in the other, you carried him to your room as he fluffed from drying, spiky hair making him look twice as big as he was.

He turned as you stripped and turned off the light, slipping onto the bed next to him.

"Goodnight...."

"...Kakashi." You tiredly whispered, already sleeping as his ear twitched, resting his own head.

 

"..."

You woke from the cold breeze that blew from your open window, and found something strange next to you.

It was a flower and a card:

'Thanks for taking care of me. I'll be waiting on your porch.

~Kakashi.'

Another note fell from your bed.

'Ps. Next time, it'll be the lips, not the nose.'

You blushed confusedly, and got ready to go out to the market, slinging a bag over your shoulder and throwing on shoes.

And as soon as you were out the door, you were paralyzed by the sight in front of you.

He sat on your railing with his head propped up on his hand, the sun filtering through his silvery hair as his chest rose and fell.

"I did say I'd wait, didn't I?" His eye opened and glanced lazily at you before closing it again.

You blinked as he hopped off and walked towards you, grabbing your small frame and pulling it towards his body.

And he smelled like you.


End file.
